Rory Flanagan
Rory Flanagan ist ein irischer Austauschschüler und ist, nach Sunshine Corazon, somit der zweite Austauschschüler an der William McKinley High School. Er lebt bei Brittany. Er wird vom Glee Project-Gewinner Damian McGinty dargestellt. Biografie 'Staffel Drei' thumb|left|Rory spricht Brittany anIn Irisch was los erscheint er zum ersten Mal, als er im Flur der McKinley High School mit Brittany spricht. Sie denkt, er wäre ihr eigener persönlicher Kobold, den nur sie sehen kann, doch sie muss feststellen, dass auch andere ihn sehen können. Sie denkt, das sei so, weil Rory es so möchte. Sie hat Probleme Rory zu verstehen, und bittet ihn darum, Englisch mit ihr zu sprechen. Als sie ihn nach seinem ersten Tag in der Schule fragt, sieht sie mit an, wie ein Hockey Spieler ihm den Hut von Kopf schlägt. Finn beobachtet die ganze Situation. Später trifft Finn ihn in einem thumb|Brittany und Rory umarmen sichKlassenzimmer. Rory ist ein großer Fan von Finn, weil er seinen Kuss mit Rachel bei den Nationals auf Youtube gesehen hat. Er wohnt bei Brittany und findet sie toll, weshalb er vorgibt, ein Kobold zu sein und ihr drei Wünsche erfüllen möchte, weil sie dann angeblich mit ihm schlafen würde. Rory fragt Finn, ob er sein Freund sein möchte und Finn stimmt zu, weil er glaubt, dass er durch Rory an Informationen kommen kann, ob Brittany nun zu Shelbys Glee Club wechselt oder nicht. Rory erfüllt Brittany ihren ersten Wunsch und fragt sie danach, ob sie mit ihm zu Abend essen möchte. Brittany hat jedoch andere Pläne. Rory schaut ihr verliebt hinterher und wird dann erneut von einem Schüler gegen thumb|left|Bein' Greendie Wand geworfen, was ihn dazu bringt, Bein' Green zu singen. Santana schnappt sich später Rory und macht ihm klar, dass er die Finger von Brittany lassen soll. Er soll so tun, als ob Santana ihn auch sehen kann und soll ihr einen einzigen Wunsch erfüllen. Am Abend spricht Rory mit Brittany und erzählt ihr von Santanas Wunsch. Sie soll mit ihr zusammen die New Directions verlassen. Da Brittany immer noch daran glaubt, dass Rory magische Fähigkeiten hat, weil er ihr sogar ihren zweiten Wunsch erfüllt hat, sieht sie keine andere Möglichkeit, als die New Directions zu thumb|Take Care Of Yourselfverlassen. Rory erzählt Finn die neuesten Entwicklungen von Brittany. Später rennt Rory sofort auf Brittany zu und sagt ihr, dass nun ihr dritter Wunsch in Erfüllung gegangen ist. Sie macht ihm jedoch klar, dass sie mittlerweile wisse, dass es keine Kobolde gibt. Rory ist sehr verletzt und muss sich dann auch noch von Santana anhören, dass er einfach verschwinden soll. Rory wird in der Schule schon wieder tyrannisiert, doch Finn setzt sich dieses Mal für ihn ein. Er bringt ihn zu den New Directions und will ihn vorsingen lassen, damit er beitritt. Rory singt daraufhin Take Care Of Yourself und begeistert damit die Kids, wobei Rachel der Meinung ist, dass Rory etwas Magisches an sich an.thumb|left|America In Love Side Story übernimmt er die Rolle des Sharks Mitglied "Indio" im Schulmusical "West Side Story" und hat somit ein Solo in dem Song America, wobei Shannon, die im Publikum sitzt und Co-Regisseurin ist, zu Cooter meint, dass sie dringend an dessen Aussprache arbeiten müssen. thumb|Rory und Finn unterhalten sich über SantanaIn Böse Klatsche läuft er mit Finn durch den Schulflur und diskutiert mit ihm über Santana und über die Tatsache, dass sie mit fiesen Sprüchen das Selbstbewusstsein der New Directions zu schwächen versucht. Sie meinen, dass sie sich dagegen wehren müssen. Kurz darauf treffen die beiden direkt auf Santana, die erneut einen Spruch auf Lager hat. Als Finn und Rory sie zu beleidigen versuchen, lacht Santana nur, und antwortet, dass das Lahmste war, dass sie je gehört hat. Finn fordert den Shelbys Glee Club zum Dodgeball heraus. Brittany stand nur daneben und hat thumb|left|Kurt eilt Rory zu Hilfenichts unternommen, um Rory oder Finn zu helfen, was wohl bedeutet, dass sie mit den beiden nicht mehr befreundet ist bzw. Santana ihr in dem Moment wichtiger war. Beim Dogdeball Spiel werfen die Troubletones, obwohl das Spiel bereits zu Ende ist, plötzlich die Bälle nach Rory, es wird so schlimm, dass er Nasenbluten bekommt. Kurt geht dazwischen und sagt, dass sie aufhören sollen, weil er durch sie bereits verletzt ist und dass sie dies nicht nötig hätten, weil sie bessere Menschen sind. Etwas thumb|I Can't Go For That (No Can Do)/You Make My Dreams Come Truespäter als die New Directions ein Song für den geplanten Mash Up suchen, geht Finn nach vorne und sagt zu den anderen Glee Kids, dass er möchte, dass Rory ein Solo übernimmt. Dieser meint, dass er noch nicht bereits dazu sei, doch nach Blaines aufmunternden Worten übernimmt er immerhin eine Zeile in I Can't Go For That (No Can Do)/You Make My Dreams Come True. Am Ende der Folge ist er u.a. bei Kurts Rede anwesend und klatscht lautstark für ihn. Des Weiteren schaut er zusammen mit den New Directions die Performance von den Troubletones an. In I kissed a girl and I lthumb|left|Rory, als Rachel ihre Suspendierung bekannt gibtiked it sieht er sich die Performance der Mädchen zu I Kissed A Girl und Santanas Constant Craving an. Wie die anderen auch, ist er geschockt, als Rachel verkündet, dass sie, aufgrund dessen, dass sie Kurts Wahl manipuliert hat, in dem sie mehr Stimmzettel für ihn ausgefülllt hat, als Schüler auf die McKinley gehen, für eine Woche suspendiert ist und außerdem nicht an den Sectionals teilnehmen darf. thumb|Rory erklärt, dass Mädchen besser duften, als SchinkenIn Die Zeit deines Lebens ist Rory im Chorraum, wenn Sam zurückkehrt und fragt die anderen, die ihn freudig begrüßen, wer er ist. Nachdem es ihm gesagt wurde, beteiligt er sich und heißt ihn willkommen. Er hat sichtlich Spaß bei dessen Red Solo Cup und übt später mit den Jungs die Choreographie für die Sectionals. Als Puck meint, dass sie mehr Mädchen brauchen, gibt Rory ihm recht, erklärend, dass Mädchen "besser durften als Schinken" und wenn "die dann herum hüpfen und so" keiner den Blick abwendet. Bei den Sectionals singt und tanzt er im Hintergrund zu ABC, Control und Man In The Mirror mit und freut sich über ihren Sieg. Danach sitzt er in der Aula und umarmt während We Are Young Brittany. thumb|left|Blue ChristmasIn Galaktische Weihnachten plagt Rory das Heimweh und widmet seinen Weihnachtssong Blue Christmas seiner Familie, die er sehr vermisst. Kurz darauf, an seinem Spind, fallen ihm die Bücher raus und Sam kommt ihm zur Hilfe. Dabei sieht Sam die Bilder in dessen Spind und fragt ihn, ob dies seine Familie sei. Rory sagt, dass es seine komplette Familie ist und das er sie sehr vermisst. Sam kann verstehen, wie es ihm ohne seine Familie geht, weil er seine auch vermisst, obwohl sie nur vier Stunden entfernt wohnen. Er lädt Rory ein, Weihnachten mit ihm und seiner Familie zu verbringen. Artie will alles sehr fröhlich gestalten, doch Sam finthumb|Rory als Itchy, der Weihnachtselfdet es nicht gut, weil es bei Weihnachten nicht nur darum geht und geht, fordert Rory ebenfalls dazu auf, doch Rory folgt ihm nicht. Das Weihnachstspecial endet mit Rorys Vorlesung. Rory kommt als Elf Itchy herein und will allethumb|left|Sam und Rory gehen einen Deal ein um sich gegenseitig zu helfen daran erinnern, worum es an Weihnachten geht. Er liest ihnen einen Geschichte vor und sorgt für Besinnlichkeit. Nach der Sendung geht er zusammen mit den New Directions zu Sue und den Obdachlosen. Sie singen'' Do They Know It's Christmas?. Am Ende der Folge steht Rory mit Sam an der Straße und versuchen ein wenig Geld zu sammeln. Er fragt Sam um Hilfe, damit er bis zum Valentinstag eine Freundin oder einen Kuss bekommt. Sam und Rory gehen den Deal ein. In dem Moment kommen Finn und Rachel, um den beiden zu helfen. thumb|Summer NightsIn 'Will will' singt Rory mit den anderen Jungs bei Sams ''Summer Nights mit und ist später im Flur zu sehen, als Becky ihren Voice-Over hat. In diesem überlegt sie, mit welchem Jungen sie was anfangen könnte und kommt unter anderem auf ihn zu sprechen, wobei sie aber der Meinung ist, dass er zu viel grinst und schlägt ihn deswegen aus. Mit den anderen performt er bei We Found Love mit und freut sich, wenn Emma Wills Antrag annimmt. thumb|left|Rorys MJ-OutfitIn Was würde Michael Jackson tun? spielt er nur eine kleine Rolle. Er ist bei der Performance zu Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' dabei und tanzt im Hintergrund mit. Er ist auch als Tänzer beim Song Bad anwesend und später bei der Glee Club Probe, als die New Directions herausfinden, dass die Dalton Academy Warblers ihre Idee geklaut haben. Bei Black or White singt er im Background mit. thumb|Bamboleo/HeroIn Spanisches Blut tanzt Rory bei Sexy and I Know It mit und sieht sich später Mercedes´ Don't Wanna Lose You an. Anschließend singt er im Hintergrudn bei Bamboleo/Hero mit und ist dann im Umkleideraum, wo Coach Beiste von ihnen verlangt, dass sie sich ihre Genitalien anständig rasieren, um Krankheiten zu vermeiden. Sie nimmt dabei eine von Emmas Broschüren zur Hilfe, was den Jungs veranschaulicht, wie wichtig das Ganze ist. Danach ist er in der Aula und sieht sich La Isla Bonita und A Little Less Conversation an. thumb|left|HomeIn Gorilla mit Herz ist er mit einigen der Glee Jungs in der Cafeteria und erzählt, dass er mit Sugar zur Valentinstagsparty gehen will. Artie wendet aber ein, dass er das ebenfalls vorhat, worauf die Jungs sich den Kampf ansagen. Während L-O-V-E, sieht man, wie sich Artie und Rory gegenseitig mit Geschenken für Sugar zu überbieten versuchen, um ihre Gunst zu gewinnen. Bei der Probe erklärt er, dass er versucht hat, sein Visum zu verlängern, um auch im nächsten Schuljahr noch an der William McKinley High School seinthumb|Rory mit Sugar auf ihrer Party zu können, doch er hat das Anliegen zu spät eingereicht und wird am Ende des Jahres wieder nach Irland zurückkehren müssen. Er will die Gelegenheit aber nutzen, um zu erklären, dass er den Glee Club inzwischen als zweite Familie ansieht. Er bedankt sich mit dem Song Home, was Sugar sehr rührt, so sehr, dass sie will, dass er ihr Date für ihre Party wird. Am Ende der Folge ist er im Breadstix und tanzt mit ihr. Dabei schlägt sie ihm vor, dass ihr Vater Irland kaufen könnte, damit er nicht gehen muss und Rory kichert dazu. thumb|left|Rory probiert zum ersten Mal ErdnussbutterIn Auf dem Weg bringt Will ihm Erdnussbutter mit, und meint er solle sie probieren, weil Rory es nie getan hat. Als Will sie fragt, worauf sie sich in Zukunft freuen meint, Rory, dass er auf einen Sieg bei den Regionals hofft. Bei den Regionals ist er an Fly/I Believe I Can Fly und Here's To Us beteiligt. Am Ende der Folge ist er auf Rachels und Finns Hochzeit und wartet mit den anderen auf das Eintreffen von Quinn. thumb|Rory und CooperIn Im Schatten des Bruders ist Rory nicht häufig zu sehen. Er fragt Cooper Anderson ob man diesen öfter darauf anspricht das er aussieht wie George Clooney. Später ist zu sehen wie er mit den Seniors im Freizeitpark in der Achterbahn fährt. Desweiteren ist hat er die ganze Folge über immer wieder seinen Arm um Sugar gelegt. In Am Ende aller Kräfte trainiert er mit den Jungs im Fitnessraum, wenn Finns sie darauf aufmerksam macht, dass Puck nicht bei ihnen ist. Er möchte diesem helfen, den Abschluss zu schaffen, weshalb Rory und die anderen diesem beim Lernen helfen. thumb|left|Rory im FitnessraumDanach tanzt Rory bei Cell Block Tango mit und ist im Chorraum, wo Finn seinen Plan erklärt, wie sie Puck dazu bringen, an die McKinley zu kommen. Er bekommt die Aufgabe, die Augen offen zu halten, wobei er zunächst wissen will nach wem und dann selber auf Noah kommt. Nachdem dieser in den Chorraum kommt und von seiner Begegnuner mit seinem Dad erzählt, bittet er die Jungs um Hilfe, da ihn das einsichtig gemacht hat und Rory und die anderen stimmen zu. Er lernt mit ihnen bis in die frühen Morgenstunden und performt bei The Rain in Spain mit. Später wartet er mit den Jungs auf Puck vor dem Klassenzimmer, da sie wissen wollen, wie der Test gelaufen ist. Dieser bedankt sich bei ihnen für die Hilfe und umarmt sie. thumb|What Makes You BeautifulIn Auf einen Ball vor unserer Zeit ist Rory im Chorraum, wo er auf einem Stuhl sitzt und von Joe herum gewirbelt wird. Nachdem Brittany das Abschlussballthema, Dinosaurier, verkündet hat, geht er mit ihm raus und zieht ihn mit, als der Quinn und Finn nachsieht. Später performt Rory bei What Makes You Beautiful mit und lässt ein Foto von sich mit Joe und Artie machen. thumb|left|Rory in Tinas TraumIn Menschliche Requisite sitzt er im Chorraum, wo sie über ihre Set-List diskutieren und meint, als es zur Sprache kommt, dass er schon noch gern ein Solo singen würde, bevor er nach Irland abgeschoben wird. In Tinas Traum übernimmt er Sams Platz, bevor er, wieder in der Realität, dabei hilft, die Kostüme für die Nationals zu nähen. Darin ist er aber nicht sonderlich begabt, da er sich in den Finger schneidet. thumb|Während Tongue TiedIn And the winner is... beruhigt Rory Sam, der mit Puck aneinander gerät und performt dann mit den New Directions It's All Coming Back To Me Now und Paradise By The Dashboard Light. Als sie darauf warten, dass der Gewinner bekannt gegeben wird, hält er mit Quinn Händchen und hüpft vor Freude mit Kurt auf und ab, nachdem verkündet wird, dass die New Directions die Sieger sind. Während Tongue Tied wird Rory von zwei Mädchen auf jeweils eine Wange geküsst und von Sugar mit Champagner übergossen. Auf der Lehrer des Jahres-Preisverleihung singt er bei We Are The Champions mit und freut sich für Will, der den Preis bekommt. thumb|left|In My LifeIn Zukunft voraus singt Rory mit den anderen Elftklässlern In My Life als Dankeschön für Finn und zum Abschied für die Abgänger. Danach ist er bei der Zeugnisvergabe dabei und jubelt für seine Freunde. Mit ihnen ist er auf dem Bahnhof, wo sie sich von Rachel verabschieden. 'Staffel Vier' thumb|Rory ist Arties WeihnachtsschutzengelIn Tatsächlich … Glee taucht er in Arties Traum, als dessen Weihnachtsschutzengel auf, um ihm zu zeigen, was wäre, wenn dieser, wie von ihm gewünscht, nie den Unfall gehabt hätte und im Rollstuhl gelandet wäre. Rory macht ihn zunächst auf Tina aufmerksam, die ihr vorgetäuschtes Stottern nie abgelegt hat, da sie und Artie nie zu Freunden wurden und verweist ihn danach auf Becky, die zum Schulflittchen wurde, da die beiden nie ausgegangen sind. Rory erscheint später in der Aula, wo Artie nach ihm sucht und erklärt ihm noch einmal, dass er nie im Rollstuhl saß und zu thumb|left|Rory sagt Artie, dass er das Herz des Glee Clubs istbeschäftigt mit Football war, um zu Glee zu gehen, worauf sich zeigte, dass er der "Halt des Clubs", "das ruhige, beständige und pochende Herz der Gruppe" war und dadurch, dass er nie hinging, es keinen Halt und somit auch keinen Club gibt. Nachdem Artie es nicht geschafft hat, den Glee Club zu vereinen, zeigt Rory ihm einen leeren Rollstuhl im Flur, berichtend, dass es Quinns war, die, ohne den Zuspruch von Artie und ihren Freunden aus dem Glee Club, nach ihrem Unfall nie wieder in der Lage war zu laufen und an gebrochenem Herzen gestorben ist, weshalb sie in seinem Traum auch nicht aufgetaucht ist. Daraufhin erwacht Artie und Rory verschwindet. 'Staffel Fünf' In Die Stadt der Engel wird Rory in der Zusammenfassung zu Beginn der Episode erwähnt und ist während I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For in Rückblenden zu sehen. 'Staffel Sechs' In Ort der Qualen, Teil 1 wird Rory von Sue erwähnt, als diese von Will konfrontiert wird und erwähnt, wie er einige Glee Club-Mitglieder, darunter das irische Kind, vernachlässigt hat. In We Built This Glee Club ist Rory während der Glee Club seinen aktuellen Sieg bei den Sectionals feiert, in Rückblenden bei vergangenen Siegen der New Directions zu sehen. Songs 'Solos' Staffel Drei *'Bein' Green' (Irisch was los) *'Take Care Of Yourself' (Irisch was los) *'Blue Christmas' (Galaktische Weihnachten) *'Home (Michael Bublé)' (Gorilla mit Herz) 'Gruppennummern' Staffel Drei *'America' (Love Side Story) *'I Can't Go For That (No Can Do)/You Make My Dreams Come True' (Böse Klatsche) *'Summer Nights' (Will will) *'What Makes You Beautiful' (Auf einen Ball vor unserer Zeit) *'In My Life' (Zukunft voraus) Trivia *Er ist noch Jungfrau. *Er ist ein Sophomore (Schüler der 10. Jahrgangsstufe in den USA, also der zweiten Klasse an einer High School). *Er liebt Amerika, vor allem Präsident Obama, Victoria Secret Kataloge und NASCAR (ein großer US-amerikanischer Motorsportverband). *Brittany denkt er wäre ein Kobold, den nur sie sehen kann. *Seine T-Shirts sind meistens in der Farbe grün. *Santana hatte ihn gebeten, dass er verschwindet, weil er in Brittany verliebt war. *Brittany versteht ihn wegen seinem Akzent nicht. *Er ist ein großer Fan von Finn. *Rachel findet ihn magisch. *Er wollte Brittany küssen. *Rory war in Brittany verliebt. *Rory ist neben Blaine, der einzige Junge der New Directions der kein Mitglied der Football Mannschaft ist oder war. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:Charaktere S4 Kategorie:William McKinley High School Schüler Kategorie:New Directions